I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause
by crazytomboy78
Summary: It's the night of Christmas Eve, and young Faye Butterfly-Diaz wants to sneak a peak of Santa Clause when he comes. Oneshot, Starco (with starco child!)


The night of Christmas Eve is a very popular time for children to sneak downstairs and wait by the Christmas tree for Santa to appear- and Faye Butterfly-Diaz was no different. In fact, the case of childlike curiosity towards the mystery of Santa Clause and the wonder of Christmas was even more pronounced in the young half-Mewman. She had the same curious, wild, adventurous spirit as her mother, Star Butterfly, but she also had the cautiousness her father, Marco Diaz, was famous for, so she was careful about sneaking around the house as quietly as possible, as not to get caught by mommy and daddy.

With blonde hair that reached the base of her neck, and a single pink star on each cheek, three-year-old Faye mostly took after her mother. She had her father's brown eyes, though. Those chocolate-colored eyes shone with curiosity and happiness as she snuck out of her bed (that her parents had so caringly tucked her into a half an hour ago) as quietly as she possibly could, and tiptoed down the stairs, sitting herself on the bottom step. It was the perfect spot to sit, unseen, as she waited for Santa Clause to come.

What she saw once she sat down, however, came as a big surprise. Santa walked right into the living room, where the Christmas tree was sitting- but Star was walking right alongside him.

 _Why's mommy with Santa?_ The child wondered.

She dared not make a peep, however, so she sat and continued to watch excitedly as Santa placed the last of her gifts under the tree. After they were all put down, Santa turned to Star and wrapped his arms around her. Faye watched in shock as her mother wrapped her arms around him in return, and rested her head on his chest. The young child didn't know what to make of this- mommy was cuddling Santa? What about daddy?

* * *

"I really love all these cute Christmas traditions your family does, Marco." Star said as she rested her head comfortably on Marco's chest. She was not super familiar with everything about Christmas yet, but she understood most of it at this point.

"Yeah, my family's Christmas was always fun…but I think I like Christmas with you even better." Marco responded with a smile, resting his head on top of hers. Star lifted her head and pressed her lips on her husband's, kissing him passionately. They parted a few minutes later with wondrous smiles on their faces.

"Merry Christmas, Star." Marco said happily.

"Merry Christmas, Marco." Star responded, with the same dazed happiness as Marco was showing.

Faye gasped loudly at the sight of her mother kissing Santa. _Has she completely forgotten about daddy?_

Marco and Star turned their attention over to the stairs once they heard that mysterious noise.

"Uh-oh." Faye muttered.

Star and Marco smirked and shook their heads. In all honesty, they were not surprised to see their daughter spying on them. After all, they knew how much she took after them, and they had experienced a very generous dose of Faye's adventurous spirit in the three years that she's been alive (which was not exactly easy to deal with).

"Faye, what are you doing awake? You're supposed to be in bed!" Star asked her daughter as she picked her up. Marco- er, Santa watched nervously.

"I wanted to catch Santa when he got here but then I saw you too, mommy! What were you doing with Santa? Where's daddy?" Faye explained, trying to get all of her questions out. Star blushed and stayed quiet. She glanced over to Marco for an answer. Marco gestured to her to stay calm, so Star set Faye down. Faye walked right over to Santa with a large smile on her face.

"Santa Santa Santa!" She said happily. "What'd you bring me for Christmas? What were you doing with mommy? Did you enjoy the cookies and milk we put out?" Faye kept firing out questions until Marco placed a gloved finger over her mouth.

"Ho ho ho, Faye, I brought you lots of presents this Christmas," Marco said, faking his best Santa voice as he picked her up.

"and I was just thanking your mother for helping me set them down under the tree with a friendly Christmas hug. Your daddy is outside with the reindeer!" Marco explained in his faux-Santa voice.

"OOooh!" Faye said, relieved nothing completely unusual was going on. "…then why did you and mommy kiss?"

Marco blushed. He was effectively silenced for a moment. What possible explanation did he have for that that wouldn't ruin Christmas for her?

"Uh…uh…well, you see, Faye, we got caught under the mistletoe there, and it wouldn't be very Christmas-y of me to not follow a Christmas tradition, you see," Marco babbled nervously.

"Ooooooooooooooooooh, okay!" Faye said, understanding completely.

"But now you need to go back to bed! Ho ho ho, I have a lot more children to visit tonight and give presents to! And it's way past your bedtime!" Marco said as he gave Faye back to Star. He wiped some sweat off his forehead as soon as Faye had her back turned. _Dodged a bullet there…_

"What do you say to Santa for all your presents, Faye?" Star said.

"Thank you Santa!" Faye said politely. Suddenly, she got a great idea, which she promptly whispered to her mother. Star nodded and set her down, smiling brightly.

"Merry Christmas, Santa." Faye said calmly as she gave Santa a big hug. Marco smiled widely and knelt down to hug his daughter, giving her a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"Merry Christmas, Faye." He said happily and quietly. After a brief moment longer, Faye ran back to Star and Star picked her up and carried her off to bed, flashing Marco a happy smile before carrying Faye upstairs and tucking her back into bed.

"Wait wait wait, Santa, did you like the cookies? I helped make them!" Faye asked. Upon hearing Faye speaking up again, Star stopped her descent up the stairs and turned back to Marco.

"Why, yes, I did! They were delicious! Thank you very much!"

Faye smiled widely. She had helped make the dough and frost the cookies, so she had been hoping all day long that Santa would enjoy the cookies. Star carried Faye the rest of the way up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"Goodnight, Faye, and Merry Christmas. Sweet dreams, darling," Star said quietly as she set Faye down on her bed and tucked her into her sheets. She placed a gentle kiss on the young girl's forehead before turning off the lights and closing her bedroom headed back downstairs and sat on the couch with Marco (who was still partially in his Santa costume- he had removed the hat, beard, and gloves).

She wrapped her arms around Marco's torso and cuddled into him.

"Y'know, I think Christmas is my favorite holiday. Especially since I get to spend it with you." Star smiled up to Marco. Marco placed a gentle kiss on Star's forehead and smiled back at her.

"Me too, Star," he let out a happy sigh, "me too."

With the fireplace crackling and roaring in the corner of the room, Marco and Star fell asleep as they cuddled on the couch (only to be promptly woken up the next morning by Faye's footsteps and loud, excited yelling that "it's Christmas, its Christmas!", which prompted Marco to run into the other room to change before he was caught in the Santa costume).

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand ta-da! My Christmas starco oneshot! Merry Christmas everyone! :D**

 **Also, yes, I'm not super great at OCs, including children of my ships, but I tried my best, so I hope you all enjoy!**


End file.
